Happy End mit Schrecken
by Kraehe
Summary: Oneshot, Snape, schräg. Lasst euch überraschen...


Happy End mit Schrecken

Das Mondschaf sagt sich selbst gut Nacht

d.h., es wurde überdacht

von seinem eignen Denker:

Der übergibt dies alles sich

mit einem kurzen Federstrich

als seinem eignen Henker.

C. Morgenstern

Benommen wacht er auf und sieht sich um. Die heulende Hütte ist leer, durch die zersplitterten Fenster scheint kaltes Morgenlicht auf die Holzbohlen. Sein Kopf schmerzt. In seiner Hand spürt er einen Glasflacon. „Gegengift" steht darauf, in seiner eigenen Schrift. Verwirrt wischt er sich über die Augen und beschmiert dabei sein Gesicht mit Blut. Warum bin ich am Leben? Fragt er sich, während die Welt um ihn herum sich dreht und schwankt. Wie kommt das Fläschchen in meine Hand?

Eine fremde Stimme hallt durch den Raum. „Du bist der größte Zaubertränkemeister deiner Zeit, du bist dein halbes Leben Spion gewesen, natürlich hast du ein Gegenmittel eingepackt."

„Es gibt kein Gegengift gegen das von Nagini." Seine Stimme klingt rau und hohl in seinen eigenen Ohren. Er dreht sich um. Niemand zu sehen. Die Stimme schweigt. Es ist ein nachdenkliches Schweigen. Als sie schließlich antwortet, klingt sie ein wenig patzig. „Du befindest dich in meiner Geschichte, und ich sage, es gibt ein Gegenmittel. Und jetzt mach dich auf den Weg, damit dich niemand findet."

Er ist es nicht gewohnt, so herumkommandiert zu werden. Ärgerlich zückt er seinen Stab. „Was soll das heißen? Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

Ein Seufzen. „Ach, keine Ahnung, hab's nicht ganz kapiert. Es ging um diesen Zauberstab der Ahnen, Harry und Voldie haben ein bisschen rumdiskutiert und am Ende hat Harry die Welt gerettet. Ich fand's übrigens ganz schön bescheuert, dass Voldie im siebten Band so unitelligent ist."

„Was... was meinen Sie?" Irritiert dreht er sich im Kreis und späht noch einmal in jede Ritze. Die Blutung am Hals hat beinah aufgehört.

„Naja, zum Beispiel, dass er einen Horcrux im Raum der Wünsche versteckt und glaubt, den würde keiner finden, und das, obwohl mindestens tausend Schüler ihr Zeug da untergebracht haben. Ich meine, so dumm kann man doch nicht sein, oder?"

Gegen seinen Willen muss Snape schmunzeln. „Möchten Sie sich nicht zeigen?"

„Liebend gern, aber ich bin nur die Autorin, ich glaube nicht, dass das geht. Du darfst mich übrigens Kathrin nennen. Eigentlich hatte ich auch was ganz anderes mit dir vor. Es wird Zeit, dass du dich auf den Weg zu deiner geheimen Hütte machst."

„Ich habe eine geheime Hütte?"

Die Stimme schweigt ungnädig.

„Überhaupt, warum soll ich verschwinden? Hat Harry meine Erinnerungen nicht gesehen?"

„Doch, ja, auch wenn er nicht groß was dazu gesagt hat. Willst du das wirklich alles bei einer Gerichtsverhandlung vor den Auroren ausbreiten? Willst du Rede und Antwort stehen zu den ganzen Sachen, die du unter Voldie gemacht hast? Willst du, dass jemand die großen Krokodilstränen sieht?"

Seine Wangen werden warm. Er hofft, dass sein Gesicht trotzdem eine undurchdringbare Maske bleibt.

„Mensch Sev, das ist die einmalige Chance, dein Leben nochmal ganz neu anzufangen. Die glauben, du bist tot!"

‚Ja, das habe ich allerdings auch geglaubt, und überhaupt, warum mischen Sie sich ein?' Er umfasst seinen Stab fester und zieht einen Kreis um sich herum. „Specialis Revelio!"

Mit einem lauten Knall materialisiert sich eine Gestalt vor ihm. Sie starrt ihn aus großen Augen an. Ihre Hand zittert, als sie ihr Gesicht berührt. „Scheisse. Ich wollte doch gerade duschen." Sie blickt an ihrem blauen Pyjama hinab und schwankt. Vorsichtig setzt sie sich auf den Boden und sieht sich wie ein Kaninchen um, das zum ersten Mal seine Höhle verlassen hat und sich nun mit dem Frankfurter Flughafen auseinandersetzen muss.

Snape weicht zurück als sie auf ihn zu kriecht. Einer ihrer dicken Wollsocken bleibt an einem Splitter im Fußboden hängen. Sie befreit sich umständlich und steht auf. Mit ausgestreckten Händen kommt sie näher und berührt seine Brust, dann seine Wange.

„Wahnsinn."

Snape schlägt ihre Hände zur Seite. Hinter sich spürt er den abgebröckelten Putz der Wand. „Hätten Sie bitte die Freundlichkeit, mir zu erklären, was das soll?"

„Ich, ich scheine irgendwie in meine eigene Geschichte reingeraten zu sein. Oder ich träume. Ja, das wird es sein. Ich bin beim Schreiben eingeschlafen." Ihr blasses rundes Gesicht blickt für einen Moment ins Leere. „Sag mal, hast du fettige Haare?"

„Das reicht, ich muss mir das nicht länger anhören!" Wütend packt er seinen Stab und disappariert. Beinah. Denn vorher wirft Kathrin sich in seine Arme und verschwindet mit ihm.

„Ich meine es nicht böse Sev, ich liebe dich! Ich habe dich schon vom ersten Buch an geliebt!" Snape stößt sie von sich und sieht sich um. Sie befinden sich in der Halle eines weitläufigen Palasts.

„Bitte, fass deine Haare an, es ist wichtig!"

Reflexartig kommt er der Aufforderung nach. Sie gleiten wie Seide durch seine Finger.

„Ich wusste es doch! Das ist meine Geschichte. Und schau mal deine Zähne an!" Die Frau vor ihm strahlt und betrachtet dann ihre eigene untersetzte Figur im Spiegel. „Die O.C., die ich mir ausgedacht habe ist groß und schlank, mit einer tiefen Stimme, grünen Augen und langen braunen Haaren. Ich finde, es wäre nur angemessen, wenn ich so aussähe wie sie. Immerhin ist das mein Traum."

Snape tritt noch ein paar Schritte zurück. „Sie reden Unsinn. Das hier ist kein Traum. Zumindest nicht Ihrer."

Vor seinen Augen wachsen ihre Gliedmaßen in die Länge, ihr Haar beginnt kastanienbraun zu schimmern und fällt ihr locker über die Hüfte.

„Sie sind nicht der erste Metamorphmagus, den ich sehe."

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich als der Frottee Schlafanzug langsam Form und Farbe ändert und er ihre Brustwarzen deutlich unter dem schwarzen Seidenstoff ausmachen kann. Das knappe Nachthemd weht sacht im nicht vorhandenen Wind.

„Okay, vielleicht habe ich etwas dick aufgetragen." Sie fasst nach seiner Hand und zieht ihn mit sich. Ein Schauer durchläuft seinen Körper.

„Lass uns nachsehen, ob ich Recht habe. In meiner Geschichte versteckst du in einem geheimen Raum hinter dem Schlafzimmer ziemlich eindeutiges Equipment. Wow, ich hatte noch nie so einen realistischen Traum. Ich kann dich fühlen, ich kann dich sogar riechen. Die feuchte Waldluft, der warme Teppich unter meinen Füßen, es ist alles so real."

Ihre Stimme klingt tief und ein wenig rau. Snape fragt sich langsam, ob er sich wirklich nicht in einem Traum befindet, einem von der Art, bei der man am nächsten Morgen mit einem Fleck in der Schlafanzugshose aufwacht.

Er hält seinen Stab bereit. Nach der purpurbespannten Treppe betreten sie ein Zimmer mit den Ausmaßen eines mittleren Tanzsaals, die Vorhänge bauschen sich im Wind, eine sanfte Brise weht von draußen herein. Er bleibt vor dem schwarzen Himmelbett in der Mitte des Raums stehen, während sie weiterläuft und eine Steinfigur am Ende des Raumes berührt. Eins der Bücherregale schwingt zur Seite. Kurz darauf kommt sie mit einer Reitgerte und Muggelhandschellen zurück.

„Du Schlingel!" lacht sie und wirft die Sachen aufs Bett.

Als sie auf ihn zu geht, richtet er seinen Stab auf ihren Hals. „Keinen Schritt weiter!"

Eine Sekunde lang sieht er Zweifel in ihren Augen. Dann streicht sie über seine Hand und wirft ihm einen tiefen Blick zu. Er hat sich nicht mehr so gefühlt seit er damals vor zwanzig Jahren zum ersten mal nackt vor einem Mädchen stand.

„Es ist vorbei, es ist alles vorbei", flüstert sie und küsst ihn auf die Lippen. Die Welt um ihn dreht sich. Plötzlich reißt sie ihm seinen Stab aus der Hand. „Nur zur Sicherheit. Wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor ich aufwache."

„Das ist nicht dein Traum." Vor Nervosität hat er das „Sie" vergessen.

„Zieh dich aus", sagt sie und richtet seinen eigenen Stab auf seine Brust. „Ich weiß genau, wie sehr du es willst. Immerhin habe ich dich erschaffen."

Vorsichtig tastet er zur Wunde am Hals. Schmerz fährt ihm durch den Körper. Er weiß, dass er nicht träumt. Die Frau mit dem Stab sieht ihm in die Augen. Sie meint es ernst. Sein Körper kribbelt bis in den letzten Nerv als er die Finger an den Kragen legt und damit beginnt, die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Er ist noch nie ein Feigling gewesen.

„Machen wir doch einen Zeitsprung", sagt sie zuversichtlich in den Raum hinein. „Die Wunde ist verheilt, das Blut verschwunden, Sev liegt gefesselt auf dem Bett. Oder nein, zu klischeehaft. Er kniet."

Snapes Herz rast. Er zerrt an den Handschellen. Er kann nichts mehr sehen. Augenbinde. Unwillkürlich stöhnt er auf als die Spitze der Reitgerte an seinem Hals hinabgleitet. Schmerz explodiert auf seinem Schenkel, ihr Atem streicht über seine Haut und lässt die Härchen sich aufstellen. Als ihre Fingernägel über seine Hüfte streichen und brennende Spuren hinterlassen, öffnet er die Lippen.

Ihre Haut schmeckt salzig und wunderbar. Als er mit der Zunge ihre Brustwarze findet, beißt er zu. Sie stöhnt auf und entzieht sich ihm. Einen Herzschlag später spürt er ihre Zähne auf seiner Eichel. Er bäumt sich ihr entgegen als sie ihn mit ihren Lippen liebkost. Seine Muskeln sind angespannt, flüssiges Feuer rast durch seine Venen. Dann lässt sie von ihm ab. Er spürt die kühle Feuchte auf seiner Haut.

„Sag mir, dass du es willst."

Er schluckt. „Ich will es." Seine Stimme klingt rau.

Ihre Brüste pressen sich an seinen Oberkörper, ihre Schenkel umschließen seine. Tief saugt er ihren Geruch ein. Dann dringt sein Glied in die heiße Enge und Sterne tanzen vor seinen Augen. Quälend langsam bewegt sie sich auf ihm vor und zurück, fährt mit ihren Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht, beißt ihm in den Hals. Er kann sich nicht bewegen, sich ihr nur hilflos entgegen lehnen. Ihre Zunge spielt mit seiner.

Hart stößt ihr Körper auf seinen herab, wieder und wieder. Er kann nicht atmen, sein Körper ist nur noch Herzschlag und Nerven und Erregung. Rau stöhnt sie auf, ihre Fingernägel krallen sich in seinen Rücken. Ihr Körper zieht sich in Schüben zusammen, sie atmet heftig, hält inne. Mit einem langen Seufzer entspannt sie sich und gleitet von ihm herab. Er hört die Satinbettlaken rascheln.

Verzweifelt wartet er auf ihre Berührung.

Sie lacht, ein dunkles, erotisches Lachen. „Das ist meine Geschichte. Du kannst erst kommen, wenn ich es will."

Die Worte treiben ein heißes Kribbeln an seiner Wirbelsäule hinauf. Der Bettpfosten in seinem Rücken verschwindet. Ihre Hände graben sich in seine Haare, ziehen ihn nach vorn, zeigen ihm den Weg an ihren Oberschenkeln entlang. Seine Lippen sinken ein in feuchte Hitze. Vorsichtig streicht er mit seiner Zunge an der Schwellung entlang. Ihr Körper zittert. Langsam bewegt er die Zunge im Kreis, vor und zurück. Sein Glied ist noch immer zum Zerreißen gespannt, jede Berührung fährt ihm durch den gesamten Körper.

Sie stöhnt, zuckt und stößt ihn weg. Er hört ihren heftigen Atem. Die Augenbinde verrutscht ein Stück und er kann sehen, wie sich ihre Brust hebt und senkt. Ihre Wangen sind rot, die Augenlider geschlossen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit dir ist, aber ich könnte jetzt ein Glas Wasser und was zu Essen vertragen." Sie steht auf und wirft sich das Nachthemd über.

Ein leises Wimmern dringt aus seiner Kehle. Das ist nicht fair.

„Da hast du allerdings Recht", sage ich.

Im nächsten Moment ist er frei. Er packt die Frau bei den Schultern und reißt ihr das Nachthemd vom Körper, dann wirft er sie aufs Bett und dringt von hinten in sie ein. Seine Finger gleiten über die schweißnasse Haut, pressen ihre Brustwarzen zusammen, gleiten zwischen ihre Beine und massieren sie. Wieder und wieder stößt er zu, bis der Orgasmus heftig und bewusstseinsraubend über ihn hinwegschwappt.

Heftig atmend bleibt er liegen, er hält ihren Körper noch immer umklammert.

„Das... das war nicht geplant..." stottert die Autorin und versucht aufzustehen. Wenn er noch die Kraft hätte, würde er sie nun ebenfalls fesseln. Eine Frau, die so wild auf ihn ist, darf er nicht entkommen lassen. Im nächsten Moment sind ihre Hände und Füße gefesselt.

„Wie durch Geisterhand" sage ich unschuldig.

„Okay, das ist jetzt langsam der Moment, an dem ich aufwachen und aus meiner Geschichte in die Realität zurückkehren sollte."

Nichts passiert.

„Verdammt! Ich muss noch was für die Uni machen, und mein Freund kommt bald nach Hause."

Nachdenklich nimmt Snape die Reitgerte und streicht mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Mit einem lauten Knall fährt sie auf ihren Hintern nieder und hinterlässt einen roten Streifen auf der hellen Haut. Die Frau keucht.

„Na? Tut es weh?"

Sie nickt. Er schlägt noch einmal zu.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass das kein Traum ist."

„Nein" - meine Stimme aus dem Off. „Das ist ein Ausgleich für all die Dinge, die man in den Büchern und im Internet mit dir angestellt hat. Die Fanfictionautorin darfst du übrigens behalten."

„Aber ich muss nach Hause!" jammert sie.

Nachdenklich betrachtet Snape den Hintern, der sich ihm entgegen streckt. Wenn er es sich so recht überlegt, könnte er noch einmal. Und danach wird er sehen, was das neue Leben so für ihn bereit hält.


End file.
